The Tragic Future
by TheKID01
Summary: Wendy comes from the future and warns Fairy Tail of an upcoming threat that kills everyone. How will Fairy Tail go about the situation? Will they win? Or with they perish at the hands of this powerful man. Read and find out


(First FanFic, So it might be alot of errors. But thats what reviews are for. And I will get better soon so dont worry.

~~Disclaimer: I dont own Fairy Tail at all. I own YOU ALL. Muahah- *Cough* Oh fuck it.

It was a crystal clear day in Magnolia during that 18th of May. Everything seemed so... Right. It was too perfect, Now that i remininsce back on that day. The Fairy Tail guild was lively then ever before. Cana at her respective table drinking out of her trusty barrel of alcohal, The usual. Mira behind the bar with that infectious smile of hers that seems to shine brighter than the sun itself. Natsu in the midst of a heated battle with gray, Head-Butting, Punching, Kicking, And more punching. Elfman screaming out "MAN"! which caused almost everyone to sweat drop at his out of the blue behavior. But it was completely normal, Thats what made us Fairy Tail, A dysfunctional family. We were all lolli-gagging around. Going about with our lives and communicating with our comrades until we were interrupted by the door open. Standing there was someone that i wont be forgetting anytime soon.

"Fairy Tail..." the hooded person said. Around this time every member of Fairy Tail was on high alert. This mysterious person coming in definetely was not of anyones expectations. The person just stood there seemingly emotionless, Until i saw a tear come from the persons left eye. "I miss you all" the hooded person said before taking off their hood. Everyone froze when the person did, The hooded person was a splitting image of... Wendy. Only with longer hair and bigger breasts. "M-me?" Wendy managed to mutter out. The other Wendy started walking closer towards us. And none of our senses could work properly. Was this a trick? Did she really just come from the future? And shes crying. What the hell is this all about? "I know you all are shocked right now but let me explain. Im the future Wendy from 3 years from now. And i come bearing vital information that will determine the outcome of Fairy Tail, And maybe even the whole world" Future Wendy said. "How are we supposed to believe that this isnt just a trick?" Gray said. "Listen, Gray. Just let me explain." Future wendy said. She walked towards a chair and sat down. "Ok, We will hear you out but if you pull anything, I will burn you into a crisp without hesitation." Natsu said with a serious look. "Your always the same Natsu" Future wendy said with a smile on her face. A genuine smile on top of that. "Okay, To start my story. All of Fairy Tail dies where i came from, And me, Lucy, Juvia, Kagura, And Luna are the only ones left of Fairy Tail." Future wendy said while on the verge of more tears. Everyone looked at the matured sky dragon slayer as if she had just grown 7 more heads. "W-what do you mean?" Erza said, Seemingly not able to comprehend what Future Wendy said, But who could blame her? No one had a straight face at this point in time. "Yes, im telling the truth. Fairy Tail is attacked by an evil dark mage named Legion. And he's the strongest opponent we ever faced. No one was able to stop him. Not even Natsu or Gildarts.

"What do you mean not even Natsu or Gildarts? Whats so special about Natsu?" Gray said , Annoyed. "Oh im sorry, Gray-Kun. But in the future Natsu is the strongest in Fairy Tail, The only ones who are stronger are Gildarts-San and Master." Future Wendy said, Causing everyones eyes to widen more, If that was even possible. "Hahaha, Im just TOO AWESOME!" Natsu said, Basking in confidence. Future Wendy's words seemed to have boosted Natsu's already large ego, Which seemed impossible 5 minutes ago. "Bullshit, Missle breath cant fight for shit" Gray said, Looking at Natsu as if he was gonna murder the pink haired dragon-slayer right where he stood. "Whatever, Gray-Kun. Believe what you want. But back to the story. No one survives but Me, Lucy, Kagura, Juvia, And Luna." Said Future Wendy. On the verge of tears once more. The guys name is Legion and hes powerful. I received a magic orb by Yajima-Kun so i can go back in time and stop that heart wrenching catastrophe. I hope i've made it to good use." Future Wendy said. "Oh... but who is this Luna character you speak of?" Asked Erza. Future Wendy just blushed and said "Oh thats not important Erza-Chan. The only thing important right now is telling you everything." Future Wendy said. "Whatever" Said Erza. "So do we like train or something before this Legion guy comes?" Elfman said, looking determined. "I would if i were you. But im not sure. Because it was a sneak attack when he came and Natsu, Erza, Laxus , Gajeel, Levy, and Lisanna was out of shape when he came so just keep up with your training that you do now, Even though i recommend to get way stronger than now just to be on the safe side" Future Wendy said. "Im gonna get stronger and fuck this guy up, Ill show him the consequences of messing with Fairy Tail!" Gray said. "Exactly what ice cream said. Im gonna burn this guy to a crisp, And make him wish that he never messed with the likes of us" Natsu said, Bumping fists with Gray. "Thats the Fairy Tail i know!" Future Wendy said, Tears running down the sides of her cheeks" "Dont cry, Future me! We are gonna do something about this situation. As long as we have hope, We can do anything! So believe in us!" Normal Wendy said, Looking up at her future counterpart. "Yes your right Wendy, We can do this! Im gonna help you all. We're gonna overcome this!" Said Future Wendy. "Future Wendy...Tell us more about the future." Master Makarov said. Future Wendy looked up to him and then looked to the floor and sighed. "Okay Master, Its hard for me to remininsce on those tragic events but i think i can manage knowing that we have a chance now." Future Wendy said, With a bright smile.

It started when we were in Fairy Tail. Team Natsu was getting ready for a mission. Master is dead by now, So the new master is Gildarts. Team shadow gear were at the table, Conversating. It was a normal day.. Until something crashed through our guild hall ceiling. Standing there was a very muscular man. He had black hair and cold red eyes. He had a black and gold trimmed outfit, Similar to Zerefs, But he looked way more menacing then Zeref could ever be. "Fairy Tail... Your time is up" Said Legion. "Who are you? Said Laxus. "My name is Legion. Im the master of a dark guild named Dark Mystery, and we are unfortunately, a competing guild to Fairy Tail. Which means i have to annhilate you all if i want my guild to be superior" Legion said. "Yeah yeah yeah. Whatever you say or do wont stop us. You best be going back to your guild, Because Fairy Tail is nothing to play around with" Cana said, enraged at this point. "Oh, Im fully aware of that, Which is why i have to stop you." Legion said with a terrifying smirk that put Midnights nightmares to shame in comparison. "We wont go down so easily, Regina. Im gonna burn you to a crisp right now." Natsu said, With a smirk. Natsu rushed at legion with fire blazing from his right hand. He aimed his fist at Legions face but before the punch made contact Legion smacked his hand and the flame spontaneously vanished from Natsu's hand. Legion went for a kick to Natsu's stomach but Natsu flipped towards Legions body. Natsu put his hand on Legions shoulder while he flipped to behind him. Natsu then threw a fire kick towards Legions back, Succesfully damaging him. Legion fell to the floor but then quickly got up. "I knew Fairy Tail's Salamander was strong, But I still underestimated your power. Your far from what i expected" Legion said smirking. Legion concentrated his magic and then a black ball of darkness appeared in the palm of his hand. He ate the black ball of darkness and then his magic power shot up statiscally impossible. He then ran towards Natsu and punched him in the stomach, Causing Natsu to grunt from the pain. He fell to the ground and got back up , slower than usual. That attack damaged him alot. "I-im not finished yet" Natsu said. He roared as fire swirled around him. Dragon scales appeared on his face and his magic power shot up, Almost as strong as legions. "W-what? Impossible. You shouldnt be as strong as my 1st transformation" Legion said, Suprised. But then he smirked and ran to Natsu. Natsu was the first to punch him in the face and made Legions face reel back. But then Legion threw a punch of his own and Natsu blocked it with his arm. Natsu punched Legion in the stomach followed by a hundred more fire blazed punches. The last punch made Legion fly back at incredible speed. Natsu used even more incredible speed and vanished. The next time Natsu was spotted he was behind Legions backwards flying form. Natsu ran at legion and his body engulfed in flames shaped like a bird. The fire bird hit Legions back and flew him out of the Fairy Tail building. All of the guild members were shocked at how intense this fight was and ran outside to continue watching. Everyone was outside and Legion was getting beat to a pulp. But then out of nowhere he smirked and looked at the fire dragon slayer with amusement. "Very good, Salamander. But im just getting started! Chain of Darkness: Dark palms!" Legion said then hundreds of hands made of some kind of dark magic flew towards Natsu. Natsu quickly maneuvered through all of the hands and tried to punch Legion but Legion caught his hand and head-butted him in the forehead. Natsu flew back and landed on the floor. "Die Fairy Tail" Legion said before getting into a weird pose. Darkness magic: Beam of Dark! Legion said. Before a blast came out of his mouth. The blast was so huge that it put the magic councils etherion blast to shame. A huge explosion erupted from the fields of Fairy Tail. And when everything cleared. Most of the Fairy Tail members were on the floor unconscious. The only people who were standing were Natsu, Erza , Gray, And somehow Lucy. But they looked as if on the verge of meeting their maker. "Team Natsu! Lets do this! Gray said, Charging at legion. "Ice make: Saucer" Gray said, Making a saucer of ice shoot at Legion. "Go Gate of the Lion: Leo!" said Lucy, Trying to help in anyway that she could. "Requip"! Black wing Armor! Erza said, Changing from her heart kreuz armor into her Black Wing armor. Legion dodged Gray's ice saucer. And loke charged at Legion, Before getting hit with a single punch making Loke vanish back to the celestial world. "Loke!" said Lucy. Scared of the power that Legion possessed. "Its a shame, Im not even using a quarter of my power." Said Legion. "Your gonna pay for what you've done!" Lucy said, A single tear falling down her cheek. Natsu could barely hold in his anger. Flames were oozing out of every part of his body. The heat was so hot that the grass around him where burning and turning into an ugly shade of brown. "Now i love to kill people, But this time ill make an exception" A voice said, Before kicking Legion in the back. Legion flew into the Fairy Tail building and crashing through the wall. Natsu, Erza, Gray, And Lucy looked towards the voice and were shocked at what they saw. "Fairy Tail seems to get into a lot of situations. The person said. Team Natsu were shocked at what they saw. Standing there.. Was none other than Sabertooth's master, Jiemma. "What the hell are you doing here, Jenny?" Natsu said, Surprised that the man was here. "My name is Jiemma you no brained excuse for a mage" Jiemma said, Annoyance shown in his tone of voice. "I want to know what Natsu just asked. What the hell are you doing here, Jiemma?" Erza asked, Confused. "Im here because i sensed my brother here. And there is no way you bunch of fairies can take him on" Jiemma said. Natsu looked at Jiemma with disbelief. "We dont need someone like you helping us. We can handle this battle on our own, Jenny" Said Natsu. Jiemma looked at him. "Shut the hell up Salamander, I know for a fact that you cant take him on for yourself. Im gonna be helping you but thats all that im gonna be doing. This is obviously Fairy Tail's battle and i have no interest in screwing with any affairs" Jiemma said in a stern voice. "Why are you helping us?" Said Erza, Trying to comprehend whats going on. "If you fight him then you all will die and hes gonna take over all the guilds until he's number one. He already took down Sabertooth. And im not going to let him have his way." Said Jiemma, Determination set on his face. "Whatever, Jackson. Just dont get in our way too much" Said Gray. Jiemma was so mad at this point that his face was red. ITS JIEMMA YOU DUMB BASTARDS. GET MY FUCKING NAME RIGHT. Said Jiemma angrily. "Ah ah ah, Watch your language Jackie. We have a fight to.. Well...Fight. Said Natsu. Jiemmas expression turned into determination again. Im not gonna bother trying to put information into you fairie's one tracked mind anymore. Lets just get on with the fight. Said jiemma. Erza knew something was wrong with this fight. She couldnt put her finger on it. But for some reason she felt that this was gonna be the last fight that she would ever be in. Knowing that this was gonna be her last fight, She gripped her sword and said "Lets go. Lets do the best that we can. Natsu nodded in her direction and said "Yeah Erza, I couldnt agree with you more. I'm all fired up!

(A/N) How did i do? Was the chapter short or long? I really cant tell because this looks like a bunch of words mixed together. Please give me feedback. I dont want anybody flaming me or nothing like that. And if you do give me flames then just make sure to tell me at the end of your comment that its for constructive critisicm purposes only :3 Im finished the second chapter but im waiting on at least 5 good reviews to continue. I dont want to keep on serving you shitty chapters that you dont like now would i? So review review review!


End file.
